The present invention is directed to a floor scrubber with a scrubber head adjustment assembly.
Floor scrubbers are used to clean floor surfaces and include a scrubber head that may be positioned against the floor to provide scrubbing action on the floor. An operator may walk behind the floor scrubber, with the scrubber head being movable between a raised orientation for transporting the floor scrubber when not being used for cleaning, and the noted cleaning orientation in which the scrubber head is positioned against the floor.
Different types of scrubber heads may be mounted to a floor scrubber, including a rotary scrubber head in which the pad is circularly rotated against the floor surface and an orbital scrubber head in which the pad is moved against the floor in an eccentric manner without completely spinning. In the case of orbital scrubber heads, cleaning fluid is conventionally discharged directly onto the floor surface in front of the advancing scrubber head. The cleaning fluid is then worked against the floor surface by the pad of the scrubber head.